a goddess of disaster
by seanjay13
Summary: Emma is Sean and Trackers little sister.Little, that's all she was to anyone.Until one day when she meets Manny who all the guys want.The 2 take over school and guys as they conquer everything..except reality.Emma goes through lots of badness with Manny
1. Emma's family and school

**Credits again for the idea to xocrazilikelox. No one knows another yet. Except for Sean and Tracker who are Emma's brother and Darcy who is her best friend. Jay kind of knows her because she's Sean's sister but doesn't pay attention because she's not 'hot'.**

It was a light and brightish morning as their was soft laughter down the street. Emma and Darcy took her black lab for a walk. "Come on" laughs Darcy as Emma caught up.

"Come on you two, were late" Tracker plays with Emma's hair and she got in the car, he yawns and turns to Sean "faster please" he taunts

Sean yawned after him "Hey Darcy" he greets his sisters friend and gets in the front beside Tracker.

Degrassi high.

Music banged with car speakers and some people laughing around it. Emma skipped up the steps still laughing with Darcy.

"This place is packed today" Darcy jokes since it was the first day back

"Yeah but at least were not 9ers anymore" Emma admits "Ah" she pulls Darcy aside from being hit by someone

"Bitch" the person glared and walked away

"What the hell?" Darcy put a 'why' face on and Emma rolls eyes shaking her head.

"Sean" Emma said seeing him joking around with his trouble maker friends, and was not even paying attention to her "Sean!" she glared a bit

Sean turns and smiled "Hey, what's up?" he asks his sister then turns to his friends, being older she didn't know them "Emma this is Jay, Towerz, Spinner and…" he kept going and Emma gave up listening because the guy went talking about something else too

"Look, there's Manny Santos" Spinner points to her and Sean's mouth drops

"Damn…" he stared with friends

"How are you cuties?" Jay shouts over, some guys whistling as the girls laugh and flip hair walking away

Emma and Darcy share a look

The bell rang

"I'll meet you later" Sean told Emma and left

"Shit" Emma told Darcy about the girls, she nods


	2. Monkey socks

Darcy and Emma sat at their lunch tables "So what are you doing for the project?"

Liberty comes over and sits "I'm doing Usher" she smiled and Emma just looked to another table with Manny Santos at it

She giggled and played her hands along some guy.

Emma was cute. But not hot.

Emma was to be cradled with care and talked to with respect.

Manny was to be rocked with sex and play with guys.

They were totally opposite

But Emma would do anything to be her

She saw Manny get up and looks down, would she talk to her?

"I'll be right back" she follows Manny's way until Amy and Alex stood in her way, Alex chuckles a bit sizing Emma up and left.

Amy laughs "Nice socks" she went the other way.

Emma put hair behind her ears and looked down to her monkey socks.

She ran down the hall and smacked the washroom door open, Manny Santo's happened to be in their and jumps. Emma not noticing went to one of the stalls and threw her socks at the garbage.

Manny giggles a little "I'd throw them out too"

Emma whips around. Manny

"What?" she hissed a bit upset for what Manny's 'friends' said to her

"Woah, I'm just kidding" Manny nudged her "What's wrong?"

"You don't even know me" mumbles Emma and Manny shrugs

"I know you're in my English class" she says

"You're never in it" Emma made Manny laugh

"Oh well, better stuff" Manny shrugs and shakes her hips walking to the door and slightly turns "Here" she walks back getting a pen out and pulls Emma's hand out "Call me, I'll fix you up if you want" she teased and left.

Emma looked down at her hand

Manny Santos number, she laughed and did a little dance.


	3. Over rated

Sean waited impatiently for Emma and she finally skipped towards him "long enough?" he taunts and she shrugs

"I was busy" she smiled thinking about it

"Whatever" Sean moved her a long "lets go so I can sleep"

"You sleep all day during class" taunts Emma with a smile

He did so back and shrugs until slightly pushing her and ran from Emma who wanted to get him back.

The two laugh running into the house until they stop in tracks.

That girl Wendy stood there with a cigarette and beer "Nice, run in the house why don't you" she taunts

"Didn't know it was your house" Sean easily snapped back and went to his room to sleep.

Wendy gave Emma a look "Take a picture, it lasts longer"

"Would waste my film" admits Emma as Tracker came in smiling and kissed Wendy, Emma rolls eyes and falls on the couch watching television.

Moments later and Emma got up seeing Wendy gone "Can you set the table?" Tracker asks handing her 4 plates

"Why four?" Emma then eyes him closely and huffs "I hate eating with her, let alone being near her"

"Hey, come one…she's good to us" Tracker says and Emma snickers putting plates down

"She's a whore" Emma went to her door and Tracker looks over as she slams it.

Emma never liked Wendy. Mostly cause she was a bitch but also was a lot like their mom.

Their father left them when Tracker was 14. Emma was just a kid along with Sean.

Their mom would get drunk, blow smoke in their faces and always whine.

They hated her and moved out as soon as Tracker turned 19.

"So Emma" Wendy said as they all sat in the dinner room "How was first day of school?" she played nice and Emma glared at that

"Em, answer her" Tracker gave her a look not seeing why the two hated her.

Emma breaths.


	4. Everybody's fool

Emma flopped on her bed and puts her hand up

"SHIT!" she yelled and ran to the bathroom

"no no no no" she repeats, her hand was all icky from dinner and Manny's number was half erased.

Emma ran and got the phone going quickly to dial. Until the phone rang

"Hello?" she snapped into the phone

"Chill woman" came the reply

"What do you want, Jay?" she hissed needing to call Manny

"Who else?" Jay asks

"You live 4 houses down, walk your ass over here" she hangs up and calls Manny and waits.

…and waits…until the wrong number came up.

She huffed and slammed the phone down throwing her pillows everywhere.

Her one shot and she blew it.

(NEXT DAY)

"Emma!" Darcy found her in the halls, Emma turns and smiled going to go over until Amy and Manny shove by.

What the hell?

Amy gave her a rude glare.

"What was that all about?" Darcy went to Emma who innocently shrugged.

Later than day

"Manny" Emma ran to her, Manny with some guy.

"Do I know you?" she asks, Emma frowns

"Manny come on, I tried calling you…your number got rubbed off" she tries explaining

"I didn't give you my number" spat Manny and the guy puts a arm around her walking off.

Manny didn't like being ditched.


	5. Blew me off twice

Emma got home to see Tracker wasn't there and angrily shoves the cerial and counter stuff on the ground, she got pissed off and sat on the counter putting head in hands.

Sean came in laughing with Jay who eyes Emma "Nice mess, Greenpeace" he taunts

"Thanks dog breath" she rolls eyes getting off the counter and walking away.

"Clean this shit up, Emma!" Sean calls but she didn't come back

Him and Jay share a look.

Emma kicked a can from the park and a certain someone was on their porch painting their toe nails

Manny looks down and back at Emma

"Emma" she hears her name called and turns to…Manny?

She slowly comes over and folds her arms "I thought you didn't know me"

"You blew me off okay?" Manny folds her arms too.

The girls stand there stubborn until cracking a smile.

"You want to go shopping?" Manny questions as Amy comes out

"What's she doing here?" Amy sized Emma up and down who was getting tired of that.

Manny kept eyes on Emma and smiles "She's coming shopping".

Cars honked and the girls yelped laughing and running in front to get to the little stores.

Music banged in one and Emma looks around as the other 2 pick stuff up "shit, you guys…I only have $20" she tells

Manny giggles a bit and looks to Amy who shows Emma some earrings and lipstick, they look to the girls that worked there that were too busy to watch them because they were talking, didn't see Amy slide it into her bag.

"Um, I'm going to go" Emma didn't feel good about this

Amy started laughing and Manny frowns watching her go

"Loser" laughs Amy until Manny gave her a look "What?" she laughs.

Emma sat on the bus stop waiting for it to pick her up, she couldn't believe she ran away like a scared cat. She hated herself


	6. We want fun

A woman sat beside Emma and started talking on the phone

"No! no, that's not right, were not doing it like that…george I don't-"

Emma gave the talkative woman a look as she sets her purse in the middle of them and gets book out

"Here, I got the number here" the woman starts saying it

Emma looks down to her purse

Cash filled in it.

Emma's breath stopped and gave the woman a look

She looks around and sees no one watching as she slowly puts her hand out and takes the cash slowly standing up and ran away smiling.

"You guys!" yells Emma running back into the stoor

"These are so cute" Amy put a shirt to her

"Hey" Manny smiled to Emma "Try this" she had lipstick, Emma pulled back and showed the cash "Holy- where did you get that?"

"I so stole it, there's at least $330 in it" Emma laughs and Amy and Manny smiled big

"LETS GO!" laughs Manny grabbing Emma as Amy leads them to a better store

"We'll take these, these and these" the girls set shoes, clothes and such on the counter

The cashier gave a look and nods

"Keep the change" laughs Manny pulling Emma's hand

"Bye whores" Amy leaves into her house and Manny and Emma walked back their way

"You are so fun" laughs Manny "We have to do it again, and you got to wear that skirt we got today" Emma nods smiling with her until seeing Manny eyeing her

"What?" Emma asks

Manny shrugs smiling "We'll wait until tomorrow"

Hours later Emma finally got home and ran to Sean's room

"Guess who I hung out with today?" she trivia's, Sean thought

"Darcy?" he guessed and Emma shakes her head smiling

"Who's the hottest girl in school?" both though Manny

"Bull" Sean stared at her

"What? Is that so hard to believe?" Emma rolls eyes and goes smiling and passed Tracker

"Keep that smile on sweetie" he jokes and goes to Sean who shrugs.


	7. GHOST

Emma got into blue checkered pants and a white tank as she went to bed to see Sean packing a bag

"Where are you going?" she hopped into bed

"Jays" Sean shrugs and Emma huffs laying down

"Your always with him" she confessed and Sean looks over

"Awe, are you jealous?" he teased

"No, I hate being near you" Emma lies "Sucks how I even have to share a room with you"

"Yeah" Sean chuckles "Whatever"

"I made popcorn!" a too happy Tracker came in with popcorn and a big grin, he then frowns "Not the time?"

Both shook heads and he shrugs coming in anyways

"Where you going?" he asks Sean and sat beside Emma

"FEET!" she calls

"Woops" Tracker sat up so she can get comfy again and laid back down

Sean put bag over shoulder "Just to Jay's"

"Come on, I rented your favorite movie" Tracker insists "Thumbelina"

Emma joined Trackers laughter as Sean rolls eyes and waves goodbye

"Kay girly, get to bed" Tracker stood up from Emma who frowns

"Were not going to watch a movie?" she saddens

"Nah I was just kidding, you guys are too cool for me…Wendy's here anyways" he slowly closes the door so she can sleep.

Emma flew back and covered face with pillow while screaming in it

No one paid attention to her

She'd rather be a fucking ghost.

She looked to her night table and opens the stand.

A razor blade.

With nothing better, she took it up, put it on her warm flesh and started to pressure it.

Emma sucked a breath in and cuts.

She caught her breath and put the sleeve down as blood leaked through


	8. Just do it

Sean walked into Jays and sits on the couch beside Spinner slapping hands with him.

Some had beers and a couple of girls were giggling to what some guys were saying

Most were drunk.

"Hey" smirks Amy sitting on Sean's lap.

He smiled a little and she leans down kissing his neck "Wanna play?" she asks and Jay leans over

"He doesn't give the bracelets babe" he confirms

"We can still play" Amy said and Sean smiled kissing her back as it got hotter.

Manny laughed with some guys and Jay swung a arm over her "I need more beer"

"So get it yourself" she rolls eyes and leaves as a random guy slid his hand into hers, she smiled as he led her to a room.

Amy and Sean finally pull away and she gets up leading him to a room.

Jay laughs kissing Alex.

Emma was still in bed though. Shouldn't of been though.

Her cell rang and she turns to it. Darcy.

She let it keep ringing.

She wasn't up for anything.

The bell rang and school was already up. Emma walked through school as laughter came near "Hey" Manny greets Emma who turns

"Hi" she said and Manny gave a look, she didn't look so good

"You okay?" "Fine" shrugs Emma and Manny nods as guys came by and winked at them.

Manny smiled looking to Emma

"I know what you need" she smiled pulling her hand.

"I don't know Manny, what if it turns out bad?" Emma questions as Manny held scissors

"Relax, my cousin is a hair dresser" she said.

Emma gave a look but shrugs and closes eyes "Just do it"

Manny gave her a makeover.


	9. Life is better when your high

Manny grinned widely and put hands on hips "Hot" she confirms

Emma stood in front of the mirror.

Her hair now had bangs and was a bit blonder. Manny curled it and dressed her in a jean skirt and a low belly black sleeve top.

"I like it" smirks Emma

Manny nods and took a look at Emma's flat stomach

"Something's missing" she says

Emma turns "What?"

MOMENTS LATER

Emma laid against the bed and Manny sat on her lap.

Emma closed her eyes "Will it hurt?"

"Just for a minute" insists Manny holding a needle "but belly rings are cute…just like you" she teased and Emma shook her head smiling and grabbed a pillow

"Do it, just do it quick please" she begs and Manny smiled placing the needle down

"Ready?" she just nods and Manny stabbed it in

Emma shot backwards and grabbed the bed posts "AHH!"

"AHH!" – the scene turned different to little kids screaming in the park.

"Stop playing with it" Manny told Emma

"It stings" Emma confirms looking at her belly ring, it was starting to get dark

Tracker would kill her if she didn't check in

Manny sat on a swing and Emma went with her as Manny pulled a liter out

"Here" she smokes it and hands it to Emma who stared at it.

Was that weed?

Emma swallows hard and slowly takes it.

Moments later the girls were laughing and running home in the rain.

Oh what will happen if they went home…


	10. your eyes

Manny and Emma laughed even harder entering the house

"Hey, where were you?" Tracker sat with Wendy, his arm over her

Emma rolls as to Manny "Manny this is Tracker, my brother…" she looks to Wendy "And this is his hooker, Wendy" they both laugh

Her mouth dropped and looks to Tracker who blinked "do something" she hissed.

"I feel like my nose is melting off" laughs Emma going into her room, Manny looks around and eyes the bed on the left

"Isn't the guy things?" she laughs a bit, Emma looks to it and shrugs the sad off of her

"Yeah, my other brothers…who cares-" her door opened

"What the hell was that?" Tracker got mad "Go out there and say sorry"

"Okay" shrugs Emma and goes to the living room as Jay and Sean come in.

Manny smirks following Emma

Wendy stood their waiting for an apology and had arms crossed

"Wendy…" drifts Emma "I'm really…really, really sorry you're a hooker" she turns to Tracker "That good?"

His mouth was dropped.

Jay laughed beside Sean who gave a half smile "What's going on?" Sean asks

"You have no respect" Wendy went to slap her and Emma shoves her

"Hey!" Tracker stood between them

Jay and Manny both looked entertained while Sean waited for an answer

"You're a little slut you know that? LOOK AT YOU!" yells Wendy

"Don't worry Wendy" Emma fake smiled "I'll never match up to you with your STD's and shit coming out of your own god damn mouth" she snaps

Jay liked this, this was getting good…and Emma's new look was even hotter than she fought.

Manny covered her mouth from smiling and jumped back when Sean had to get Emma and Wendy off another

"What is with you?" Sean shoved her into their room and shuts the door.

Emma glared "My friend is out there"

"What is wrong with you?" Sean looks close, she looks away "look at me" he bitters

"No…" Emma opened the door and he chased her out

"let me see your eyes" Sean noticed them being red

"Let's go" Emma pulled Manny's hand and Jay watched her go.


	11. It'll hurt

Seeming their was no where else to go Manny brought Emma to the Ravine

"This is Jimmy" Manny smiled introducing each other

Jimmy nods to Emma and smirks "Hey beautiful" he greets.

"And this is Chris" Manny introduces while she and Chris kiss "Come on" she whispered in his ear.

Jimmy rubbed hands and smiled back at Emma "You in?"

Emma not really knowing but didn't care…nods, and takes his hand.

Jimmy put shirt off as they all got in the van. The guys were talking lowly while taking shirts and pants off to boxers as the girls sat together

"Don't worry" Manny whispers to Emma "It's easy"

Emma gave her a 'you're insane' look and Manny laughs leaning in and kissed her.

Emma fell into it and let Manny slip her tongue in as she teased back with her.

Jimmy and Chris smile watching

Manny's hand went to Emma's hip and she slowly un buttoned Emma's skirt, they then pull away and Manny nods to Jimmy as she crawls to Chris and sits on his lap

Jimmy stayed over Emma as they hear Manny's moaning and Chris' pleasurable name calling.

"It will hurt for a second" winks Jimmy and Emma nods and bit her lip while arching back.

He slid inside her slowly and started pumping faster in faster.

Emma scratched harshly at his back and cried out.

But soon enough she started guiding with him.

Emma and Manny crawled through her window and just as Emma thought, Sean wasn't there.

They pushed beds together and Manny smiled to Emma "I hope you liked it"

"It hurt" shrugs Emma "and he was kinda…" she looked for a word "small"

They burst out laughing until Manny puts out a bag of weed.

Emma gasps happily and got her a liter.


	12. Something different

1 week later

Emma climbed through her window and landed to jump a bit "Shit" she glared at Sean who sat on his bed and blankly watched her

"What are doing home so late?" he asks and she rolls eyes

"Like you never do it" she gets some clothes

"Your leaving again?" snaps Sean bitterly

"Like you do? This time, no…I'm taking a shower, is that okay with you?" she sneers and walks over to their bathroom "Manny's sleeping over, let her in please" she slams the door and starts the shower.

Sean huffs and looks to the window. Manny, Manny, Manny.

He leaned back and put head phones on blaring it

Manny kissed some guy good bye in a car and smiled running to the side of Emma's house and sneaking into the window.

When she came in and put her bag down on Emma's bed she noticed someone behind her.

Sean.

She remembered him in her science class.

She smiled watching him. He was a charmer. But Amy was always around him, she slowly goes over.

His eyes were shut and trying to sleep until his CD player stopped, he looks up and jumps a bit sitting up

"Sorry" laughs Manny a bit and he smiled a little taking the head phones off

"So your Emma's brother?" Manny didn't know that, should of…they look alike.

He slowly nods staring at her. She craved that with guys but this time it was different.

His eyes were so blue and pure. "Your Amy's boyfriend" she bit her lip

Sean huffs and rolls eyes "Was…not even, she hooked up with some guy"

"That…sucks" teased Manny and sits beside him, he looks at her.

"So what are you listening to?" she asks and Sean thought that was weird. Didn't the girl go after guys just to fuck?

He then smiled seeing this might be different.


	13. I want you

2 days later

Emma slowly walked home from school and a orange civic rolled up

"Hey, Greenpeace" sure Jay couldn't use that very much now cause she was long past it but it made her angry, which made her hot

"What do you want Jay?" she was trying to remember what she did last night, Tracker said something important.

Fuck. What was it?

"Need a ride?" he stops the car, she gave a look but finally nods. She felt so lazy

They were riding in the car and Emma stared out the window

"I can't even remember my own phone number" she mutters to herself

She looks up and noticed she's not in front of her house when they stop. They were in the middle of nowhere "Where are we?"

"Somewhere we can be alone" he leaned over and started kissing her neck, she shoves him off

"That's great, now take me home" Emma said

"Come on, that place is a shit whole and you know it" he confirms and puts his hand on her thigh "You know you deserve better"

"Jay I hate you" Emma confirms "And anything in your mind is not going to happen" she then gasps when his hand slid under her skirt, rubbing around. She bit her lip

"Never?" he teased and rubbed harder. She moans and he leans back "Okay…" he shrugs

Emma glared, you can't just stop doing that.

Emma breaths, it would come to it anyways "fine" she said, he was hot, why not?

Jay smirks and reached in his pocket "What's your favorite color?" he asks and explained her about the braclets.

Emma wanted all.

And Jay was more than up to it.

He smirks and grabs her ass and moves her on his lap and kissed her hard.

She slid tongue into it and unzipped his pants as he slid red,green,blue and white on

Blow job, sex, tongue and oral.


	14. Not again

Emma got home late another night with Jay and fell on her bed

She traced her bracelets on her wrist and slid down it counting all.

12.

In all of 3 nights she's been with Jay

She leaned over and did her daily work and placed the blade on her wrist and slit.

She covered it with the bracelets.

The door opens and she throws it away and glared "What the hell do you want?" she spat at Tracker

"Um…" Tracker drifts a bit surprised by her tone this week "Dinner"

"I'm not hungry" she bitters and looks away from his eyes and turns over

She grabbed the phone and started dialing a number

Tracker looks down and softly closed the door

He leaned against it and closed his eyes

_Emma was 9 years old and laughed being chased by Sean, cut off by Tracker who picked her up and swung her around as Sean laughed at them. She was so happy. _

Tracker opened his eyes, it wasn't like that anymore…

He walked away and bit into his pizza alone.

"Wait" Manny mumbles in Jimmy's kiss and pulls away

"What?" Jimmy asks and unties her shirt.

The cell phone rang and she leaned over getting it "Ello?" she smiled picking it up

"Manny?" came Emma's voice, Manny gulped. "What are you doing with Jimmy?"

"Nothing…" Manny coughs and forgot this was Jimmy's cell "Were just hanging out at the dot" she lies and Jimmy pulls her "I got to go" she hangs up and yelps when Jimmy went on top of her.

Emma threw the phone and flies back onto her bed.

She was not going to go back to that pathetic girl. The ghost.

She'll just have to find Manny…or even Jay.


	15. The fight

Emma wore a see through black sleep top and belly white string top under and her black mini skirt with tall boots. She went around the gangster town as guys winked at her.

She went to one and kissed his neck.

Chris.

"Where's Manny?" she said in his ear as people were playing games around, he shrugs and she huffs and goes to Aaron beside, she grabs his juice and chugged it, almost spitting it out

"What the hell is that?" Emma ugh's when he answers with Voodoo Juice.

"Have you seen Manny or Jay?" she asks and Aaron nods

"I've seen Jay" he wraps arm around her waist "Come on"

They even went around the whole city calling their names. Emma was getting light headed and leaned on a wall.

"You okay?" Aaron pressed her against it "Wanna suck my dick?"

She gave puppy eyes up and he smiled going to kiss her til-

"Oh honey, back that ass up, OW!" she heard a voice and Aaron and her turn to Spinner.

Her mouth dropped. Sean there too. He stared back at her.

He then looks to her stomach, a belly button ring.

"God…" Emma rolls eyes and crosses her arms over her stomach and pulls Aaron with her. Sean then saw the bracelets

"Hey" he shoved Aaron off of her and glared "don't fucking touch my sister"

"If the lady wants to be touched, she's going to be touched" Aaron kissed her neck and Sean grabs his collar and punched him in the face

"SEAN STOP IT!" yells Emma trying to make him stop.

Even Manny came back as people surround the fight.

"It's ok" Manny hugs Emma who cried into her.


	16. Kiss in the rain

Emma cried so much she passed out on her bed and told Sean to shove it.

Which he did and slammed the back door shut ignoring Trackers questions.

Manny leans over Emma and hugged her lying down "Are you okay?" she whispers and Emma slowly nods. Manny kissed her shoulder

"Everything's so fucked up" Emma closed her eyes and Manny held her until she fell asleep.

Manny's brown eyes trailed around the beautiful blonde and then noticed the ugly scars around her wrists that the braclets weren't covering.

Manny quietly closed the door and walked out the back.

Sean saw on the picnic table and she sat across "She can control her own life you know" Manny confirms

"That guy was going to have his way with her, that's not control…plus the guy was what? 20?" guessed Sean and Manny smiled "What?" he asks

"You're so caring" she got up and went over.

He couldn't help but feel light headed in that good way and put hands on her hips as she sat on his lap and put her hand on his cheek.

He was so loving.

She wanted that…

"I always wanted a nice guy you know? Some one to actually fight for me" she then closes her eyes when Sean kisses around her neck and trail kisses down her chest. "Sean" she moans

Sean couldn't agree more, she was hot but had to be told she was beautiful. Hold her when she's sad and call her back when she hangs up on you.

He wanted to be that person.

She softly kissed him and puts arms around his neck and nibbles his ear while straddling her hips on him.

He went hard and groaned

She slid hand down and put it down his pants stroking a bit. Soon enough, Sean was holding her ass and guiding into her wet cunt back and forth, it started to rain.

But they didn't care.

He ran a hand through her wet hair and she kissed him with her best ever. She started panting over him and whimpers. He clenched his eyes and held her waist harder.

They were cumming and they kept guiding in pleasure.


	17. Help, i need somebody

Manny cuddled closer to Sean and closed her eyes falling into his arms on the couch.

This is the life she has always wanted.

Where did it all go wrong?

By morning, Sean woke up to see Manny gone.

Sean looks down and away sadly, was that just a one night stand? Cause it didn't feel like it…

He huffs and got up, she'll never change.

Thing was, Manny went home to make things right again.

"Manuela" states her mother staring back in the doorway at Manny, she bit her lips and looks around…a tear slid down

"I want to come home" cried Manny and her mom's breaths and nods as they walk to another and hug tighter as she cried in her mothers arms again.

(SCHOOL)

"Hey cutie" Jay kissed Emma and looks around "Want to skip 2nd for my car?" he teased and she sees Sean and glared at him and nods to Jay

He gave her a green bracelet and she leaned down unzipping his pants.

Soon, no one will see her scars. Very soon.

Manny went to Sean at his locker and he saw her and looks back to his locker getting his bag "Can we talk?" she asks

Sean looks to her "Nah. I get it…one night stand right?" he looks her up and down "All that talk was bullshit" he slams the locker and leaves.

Manny closed eyes and leaned against the locker.

Amy and friends at the corner were giving her naughty looks.

She use to own them and now Amy thinks she's the shit? Yeah right.

Manny huffed and walked the other way bumping hard into someone.

Darcy's books all fell and breaths "Thanks a lot" she snaps at the friend stealer

"Sorry" whispers Manny and eyes her "your Emma's friend"

"Was, past phrase…you ruined it" Darcy went to go

"Wait" Manny went to her "I need your help"

"I don't do drugs" she snaps back

"It's nothing like that, it's about Emma" confirms Manny and Darcy softens.


	18. a lovable touch

Emma shut Jay's door and went to the side of the house going to sneak in again.

It was after midnight so she made it quiet. She jumped in to have the door opened

"Late night?" Tracker stood there and she looks over and just shrugs numbly

He shook his head "come out here" he demands and walks away.

Emma nervously followed. Why nervous?

Emma soon came to the living room and Darcy sat there, Sean at the corner and Manny in a seat looking down

"Darcy" Emma saw her and Darcy gave a sad smile "What's going on?" Emma asks

"You tell me" Tracker said leaning on the wall "These guys come to me 11:30 at night and tell me something's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?" spat Emma "I'm fine"

"No your not" whispers Manny, and it was all her fault…she liked Emma the way she was and Manny just turned her into a monster.

"Where were you tonight?" Tracker softly asks and Emma looks to him

"What do you want me to say?" she snaps "I was the rave fucking with guys and getting high?" she spat

"Cause she's always out drinking aren't you Em?" Sean glared hard at her

"Don't give me that shit, you're the one always out too!" she then snickers leaning close to him "And I bet your little Jay friend…doesn't even tell you what we do" she glanced at her arm.

Sean looks down to the bracelets and painfully looked away.

Manny closed her eyes and Darcy shook her head "Why are you doing this?" Darcy asks

"Cause she's a slut, isn't that what you wanted Emma? To be seen? By horny asswholes the drug addictors?" Sean got punched in the face

"HEY!" yells Tracker as Sean put Emma on the wall hard and she went to kick him but Tracker held her off and pulled her onto the couch "ENOUGH!" he screams and it was silence.

"This is all your fault Manny!" yells Emma and runs to the other room, Sean blocks it "Get out of my way!"

"No" he bitters and then hugs her

"don't touch me!" she struggles "Stop it!" she cried "stop!" she finally gave up and fell

"Stop it" she cried into his chest…Tracker came over and bends caressing her hair


	19. Best friends forever

Tracker breaths and kissed Emma's head as she kept shaking into Sean from crying "It's okay" he promises.

She couldn't even move.

Just wanted to curl up and die. Which made her cry harder.

Sean slowly took the bracelets off and painfully looked away, Tracker looks to where he is and his heart cracked open

All the scars.

Their little Emma was hurting herself.

"Shh" Tracker slowly lift her and carried her to her bed, Sean closed the door behind him and turns to Darcy and Manny.

Manny was staring down still and couldn't feel.

"I have to go" she softly says and goes out the door before connecting sad eyes with Sean and left.

Darcy breaths and nods "me too" he turns back to her and nods

She closed the door behind her.

(2 days later, at the hospital)

Emma finally agreed to Trackers terms and had to get STD checked along with seeking help for her cutting.

The doctor in less than 5 minutes, got her a therapist.

Emma lay in the hospital beds and waited for the STD results. A soft knock came from the door.

She looks over to glare and turn back over.

Manny bit her lip sadly and rubs her arms slowly going over "Emma…I'm really sorry"

No answer.

"You're my best friend, I couldn't let this happen" Manny confirms

"You made me this way" bitters Emma staring at the wall, Manny gulped hard

"I know, and when I saw what your going through…I saw who I was…and I want to kill myself" she looks around the place and to Emma "I'm sorry"

Emma slowly sits up and nods. Manny smiled slightly with her and they softly hug


	20. taking care

Tracker waited for the doctor to come back with results and ran to him "What is it?"

The doctor looks to his chart and then Tracker

He breaths "She's okay. I'm surprised, I see a lot of girls come in with those kind of braclets and get more than one STD" he admits

Tracker closed his eyes happily that Emma was okay.

"Take her home, well her…stay by her" confirms the doctor "I'll send help to talk to her every weekend" Tracker nods thankfully.

As for the other brother.

He headed to the ravine.

Jay stood by a bench and laughed with other guys and Alex.

"Hey Jay" calls Sean and Jay turns to be harshly shoved into the bench and cursed with the pain getting stuck there.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister" He threw his braclets at Jay's face and walked away.

Jay threw the bracelets hard and got up as Alex shoved him back down "You moron! I knew I couldn't trust you" she storms off and pumps hard into Amy who fell on the ground and cried out

Some guys laughed at the scene as Amy crawled back up.

(THE HOSPITAL)

Sean slowly came in to see Manny sleeping beside Emma on the bed and smiled a bit.

They saved two.

And he loved them dearly.

…would Manny feel the same though?

"Girls" Tracker came beside him, they slowly flutter eyes open "Time to go".

They sat in the car waiting to get home.

Before Manny went inside Tracker pulls her out and closed the door to talk to her "How's your home?" he asks

Manny swallowed and looks away "fine"

"Are you sure?" he asks and she slowly looks at him

"My dad beats me…but my mom is great" she half smiled and he shook his head

"That's not fine Manny" he slowly hugs her and she closed eyes feeling something finally. People were finally caring about her. "You can move in…I'll set a room for Sean and you can take his spot with Emma" she smiled


	21. Three months later

3 months later:

Emma yawned and woke up stretching even more tiredly and smiled getting up and ran on the bed beside her.

Manny groans and pushed her on the bed with so she can sleep "Get up!" laughs Emma and goes out

"This is not pancakes Tracker, it's…I don't know what it is" Sean held the pan with some unknown thing in it.

"Morning" Tracker kissed both girls on their head

They were a family…


End file.
